Pictures
by Wolfey77
Summary: Draco buys off pictures of Harry from Colin Creevey. AU. Draco/Harry. Eventually slash.


There he was again.

Draco stopped at the end of the hall, watching the small boy taking pictures of Harry. Draco didn't see Romilda Vane or any of the other Harry Potter fangirls around, so it couldn't be that they had asked him to. Draco did vaguely remember the same boy doing this in the past years as well; taking pictures of Harry Potter.

Draco did know that he wanted some of those pictures. Aside from a few newspaper clippings of Harry, Draco didn't have many pictures of Harry.

He only had the pictures for research of course. Harry Potter was his mortal enemy and planned to destroy Voldemort and Draco mapped out every detail of Harry's face not because of his stunning green eyes and sexy hair but rather that he would be going up against him during the war.

Draco had no interest in the handsome Gryffindor's olive skin and he certainly didn't fantasize about running his hands over the boy's chest. And if he fancied a wank and Harry's picture _happened_ to be in his line of site at the same time, well, what a coincidence.

Draco shivered at the thought, and that was probably what led him to go after the small boy. "Oi, Creevey!" He shouted, hoping that was the boy's name. He ran over to the boy, waving his hand as if he were to catch a taxi.

The Gryffindor turned his gaze from his most recent picture to look at Draco. He immediately took a step away and Draco could tell that he was a little frightened.

"Are you taking pictures of Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer, stopping a few inches in front of the boy. "Um, er, y-yes!" The boy stuttered, fumbling with his camera.

Draco stayed silent for some time, giving him a glare. Finally, "How much for one?" "W-what?" Creevey said, starring at Draco like he was insane. "How much for a bloody picture of Potter? Know what, here, 10 galleons, should be enough, yeah?" Draco barked. He grabbed the galleons out of his robe pocket and gave it to Creevey.

Colin Creevey starred at him, surprised to say the least, before nodding slowly. "O-okay. Here?" The boy said, hesitantly handing Draco a picture. It was lovely, a picture of Harry turning and smiling, laughing with Weasley.

Draco bit back his smile and spun around, starting the leave. Then he turned back and glared at Creevey. "If you tell anyone about this I will rip off your arms and throw them in the trash along with that stupid camera of yours, understood?"

He approached the Gryffindor again a few days later, pulling him aside after Transfiguration.

"So, Creevey, been taking lots of pictures lately?" Draco asked casually. Creevey starred up at him, still scared. "Malfoy, are you...are you asking for more pictures of Harry?" "Well since you brought it up," Draco replied, forcing down the blush that threatened to flow up his neck.

"I was wondering if you had any of Potter in class." Draco muttered.

Harry was always biting his lip or a pencil and making the cutest faces when he concentrated and Draco always ended up starring at him throughout class.

Because knowing Harry's expressions was necessary in order to figure out if he was lying or not in later years. It was very important, knowing how one bit things.

Also, lips allowed one to speak, and speech was very important, so Harry's lips were important.

Draco was only being thorough.

Creevey nodded, and dug around his backpack for a moment. He pulled out a picture of Harry focusing intently on his parchment and, just like Draco thought, biting his lip.

"Why do you want pictures of Harry anyways?" Creevery asked suddenly, holding out the picture. "Well why do you take pictures of him, hm?" Draco countered, snatching up the picture. He suddenly realized that Creevey might have a crush on Harry. He felt a stab of jealousy, which was ridiculous because it wasn't like Draco actually cared about who Harry was with.

Creevey blushed a little and looked down. "Well it's _Harry Potter_. Why else?" "Oh please, Potter isn't all the great." "Then why are you buying pictures of him?"

"Fuck off, you plebeian, I'm paying you for pictures, not questions!" Draco snarled, throwing the galleons at Creevey and storming off. He tried to convince himself once more that it was all research, even as he starred at the picture, hypnotized.

It was almost an addiction. Draco had two pictures of Harry, both gorgeous, but he wanted more.

There were specific things that Draco liked best about Harry.

When the boy ate chocolate was a favorite. For Harry the dessert seemed almost orgasmic. Draco loved how Harry's eyes would flutter shut and he would moan from the taste. Draco liked to imagine how Harry's tongue would wrap around the chocolate, and sometimes he thought of his own tongue replacing the candy. He had only ever seen it from afar, so he had to leave a lot up to imagination.

Another favorite was when Harry dueled. He looked so determined and powerful and sexy and just _damn_. Magic just radiated off of the Golden Boy. Draco had to watch that so he could know how to defend himself, that was all. Harry being incredibly handsome was simply a bonus.

Draco was thrilled at the thought of having more documented images of Harry.

He spotted Creevey waving to his brother on his way to lunch. Draco blocked off Colin's path and stood in front of him.

"Look, Malfoy, I'm not giving you-" "20 galleons." Draco interrupted, holding up a hand.

Colin's eyes widened, and Draco realized how desperate that sounded. 20 galleons was ridiculous for just one picture. Draco bit his lip and cursed the heavens.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered, cringing at the apology. If only Harry wasn't so good looking. If only Harry was just part hag.

"Sorry I called you a plebeian. I just really want a picture of Harry...flying." Draco muttered, folding his arms over his chest. He was apologizing to Colin Creevey so he could get a picture.

He needed to get a life.

Colin gave him an odd look, before grabbing his camera. "Okay. But, seriously, why do you want pictures of Harry?" The Gryffindor asked, his tone showing that he wouldn't allow Draco to avert the answer.

"Research." "Research?" "Yes, research, now go take the bloody picture!" Draco snarled, handing Colin yet another handful of galleons.

He ran away again, which was stupid and cowardly but Draco didn't want to explain himself. He would have to wait for the next picture. Harry didn't have practice until Wednesday, so that was two days.

Whenever Draco caught glances of Harry practicing it was amazing. He decided he liked Harry best on a broom. Even when he fought with him for the Snitch Draco adored how Harry looked. Skin flushed from the wind, his hair flowing back as he sped around the Quidditch pitch. And whenever Harry did those daring dives; how could one not fall in love.

Draco was surprised that Colin hadn't told anyone. He had never been nice to Colin or his brother Dennis or anyone in Gryffindor, really, so Draco didn't know how word of the pictures hadn't gotten out yet.

Both surprisingly well-taken pictures of Harry were in Draco's bag, placed in a special folder.

He had bought a special folder just for Harry's pictures. So they wouldn't get crumpled.

For research.

Colin came to him, as promised, with pictures of Harry flying on Wednesday. Draco just didn't count for Colin coming so late in the afternoon, and by coming he meant actually knocking on the Slytherin common room door.

A third year named Becca Fletner had opened the door and after a conversation with a sputtering Colin, she had called for Draco.

Draco sat up from his relaxed position on one of the sofas.

He had ushered Colin in rather quickly, shoving the boy into his dorm before someone noticed that he was a Gryffindor.

Colin sat awkwardly on Draco's desk chair and held out the photos.

"You're lucky Blaise isn't here Colin, or else I might have to hex you." Draco snapped. Colin stiffened, shaking a little. "B-but, I got you the picture! Three, actually! And I came all the way down to this creepy place to give you them." The boy protested.

"Creepy?! I beg your pardon? This common room is probably four times better than your Gryffindor tower! We are literally built in a lake. Pretty sure mermaids and aquamarines are more impressive than clouds." Draco countered, reaching for the pictures.

He was silent as he looked at them all.

The first was just of Harry swinging onto his broom and testing it out for the first few moments. It was his Firebolt as usual, and it was nice the way Harry's robes flowed behind him.

The second was even better. It was of Harry catching the Snitch. He'd gone into one of those glorious dives that always had people on the edge of their seats, holding their breath, praying to Merlin that he wouldn't crash. But just when you thought he would, he would pull up, a small gold ball shining victoriously in his hand.

Harry never did crash when he want on the steep descents. Draco had spent hours, _days_ over the summer to try and do what Harry did, but he didn't have the same natural talent. He didn't come from a line of Quidditch players like Harry. Draco would never be small enough and quick enough for that, despite his more graceful movements. Draco couldn't be anything besides a Seeker, but he would never be as good as Harry Potter.

Colin had apparently saved the best for last. It was a moving picture of Harry soaring after he won. He was flipping around on his broom, swerving and looping all over the sky. There was that grin on his face that Draco loved; the grin unmarred by him past, his doubts, expectations he had to keep up. It was the one time Harry was completely free.

Colin cleared his throat and Draco's head snapped up before he flushed deeply. He had been sitting there for about five minutes starring at pictures.

"Well, yes, these are good. Very good for my..." "Research?" "Yes." Draco muttered, pulling his eyes away from the photos.

Colin sat quietly in front of him, fidgeting slightly like Draco knew Harry to. Maybe it was a Gryffindor thing. "What?" Draco finally acknowledged, noticing Colin's hesitation.

"Well...just, it's perfectly fine to like Harry Potter. He is pretty great." Colin assured him. At Draco's look he added on, "Not that you like him or anything, just commenting."

Draco took the pictures and put then into his folder. He stood up and Colin followed. Draco moved to open the dorm room but paused, then turned around. "Yeah. He is pretty great."


End file.
